A Nice Way to Wake Up
by PhoebeSnow
Summary: Sherlock and Molly face each other the morning after their first time making love.


Molly slowly opened her eyes as rays from the sun shone in her face through a tiny slit in the window curtains. She realised that she wasn't in her room and when she tried to move her leg, she felt a hand resting on it.

 _What the hell?_

She angled her head to look at the person who was in bed next to her and when she tugged the blanket down over the man's head and saw his mop of ebony curls, she knew who it was sleeping beside her.

 _Sherlock._

A lazy smile spread across Molly's face as the events of last night came back to her, albeit in glossy fashion.

Molly discovered that her scum of a boyfriend, Tom, had been cheating on her with his coworker, Kitty Riley. The news was extremely upsetting to her and she headed to Baker Street to tell Sherlock what happened.

Unfortunately, he wasn't home, but she had a key to his flat that he'd given her years ago in case of emergencies. So, Molly let herself in and promptly got drunk off the bottle of bourbon she'd found in the fridge. Sherlock wasn't in the habit of drinking alcohol, so the bourbon had probably been for an experiment of some kind. Not that it mattered to Molly because she really needed a drink. She also needed a certain detective.

Sherlock gradually became a better friend for her and even though he was still a bit awkward about emotions, he was not as hopeless as before. Something about Molly made him more perspective and patient, which was a wonderful testament to how much he'd grown.

Still, the man had not been at his flat in Molly's hour of need, so she drank the entire bottle of bourbon while she waited for him, getting completely pissed. Sometime afterwards, she passed out in his chair. Hours later, Sherlock came home when he found her asleep in the living room, he carried her to his bed so she'd be more comfortable.

Molly woke up in the middle of the night, her mind still muddled from the liquor in her system to find Sherlock sleeping next to her, his head on her bosom. It was such a sweet sight that she wasn't able to resist kissing his forehead. The action woke him up and the smell of his breath told her that he'd been drinking, too.

That's when their eyes locked and the next thing Molly knew, they were taking their clothes off with hands and lips covering every bit of skin they could find. That night, they shared an intense and drunken sexual encounter. Sherlock had been so gentle with her that, if Molly hadn't smelled the liquor on his breath, she would have thought he wasn't drunk at all. It seemed that alcohol was not strong enough to befuddle his knowledge of how to please a woman.

"Sherlock." Molly rubbed his arm gently to wake him up. "Hey. Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

The consulting detective groaned and his hand slid north to cup the underside of her breast. Molly closed her eyes and sighed as he squeezed her affectionately.

Eventually, those brilliant eyes opened and he looked up at her with a sleepy grin on his face. In a deliciously husky voice, he said, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

A rush of excitement ran through her when she heard him say that. "Considering that _you_ were the reason I had a wonderful sleep, yes. I'm quite well-rested." Molly playfully bumped her nose with Sherlock's. "The details are a bit foggy, but you were amazing last night."

Sherlock blushed just a bit and there was a hopeful smile on his face as he replied, "So...you don't regret what happened between us?"

Hearing that vulnerability in Sherlock's voice gave Molly's heart a tug. To put his mind at ease, the pathologist took Sherlock's knuckles in her hand and kissed them. "Not at all. In fact, I was hoping that you might be up for another round this morning."

The relief in Sherlock's face ebbed away and he kissed her. "I like the sound of that, but we should probably eat something first. It's not good to make love on an empty stomach and this time, let's drink coffee instead of tea. I want to be completely sober when I feel you around me again." At this, he brushed his fingers along the inside of her thigh, and suckled the skin of her neck, making her moan.

Molly eventually managed to squirm away from Sherlock and ran to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Of course, it didn't take much time before she was back in her lover's arms again, exchanging hungry kisses and touches. She'd waited too long for this moment and sober or not sober, she was determined to enjoy it as much as she could.


End file.
